


Summer Destiny

by darkestofthings



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Axel fantasizes?, Axel is confused, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, RPF, Slow Burn, Smut, axel pov, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestofthings/pseuds/darkestofthings
Summary: Feeling a bit in a freefall.Don't know when the love will end; don't know when it will start.But does he want it to end?That's only up to destiny.*Axel thinks about Maxence every day. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to make it stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Summer Destiny" by Frédéric Auger
> 
> This is my first ever fic; a story revolving around Axel's feelings towards Maxence (with Axel POV, of course)
> 
> Kudos and comments are extremely welcome <3 <3

SAT.  
AUG 3, 2019  
23:55PM

“You two get along nicely, don’t you?”  
________________________________

Destiny without the symbol. 

Songs from his playlist put on shuffle playing gently on the vinyl across the room, listening to the slight crackling complimenting soft tunes leaving it.

Breathe in,  
Breathe out.

“Maxence”. 

Maxence’s hands, Maxence’s lips. 

The way his hips move when he moves, the way he ruffles his hair every once in awhile, the way his mouth curves when he shoots Axel the warmest and most genuine, beautiful and life-expanding smile he has ever seen.

He must be in love.

Is he in love? Is it returned, is this just friendship?

Will it ever be more?

He’s another man. 

He’s of the male gender, he has a penis, he has a flat chest, he has a stubble that needs to be taken care of before it grows into a full-on beard.

Axel has never felt this way about a man before.

But somehow;  
somehow the thought of that only intrigues him further.

And causes him to fall deeper and deeper into the hole.  
________________________________________ 

Ever since shooting ended, Axel had felt bizarrely in his stomach – almost as if it were a pit, only growing larger as the days went by.

The cast and crew had become his family; his source of happiness, the thing he depended on the most. 

That big part of Axel was taken away from him when the two seasons had ended, and he had gone back to drumming and performing; regular day basis, just like before.

He felt like he was losing his mind,  
what would he do without Maxence?

Maxence occupied Axel’s mind each and every second of the day, fogging it up when he had to focus on important things, business or other people in its entirety. He thought about him 24/7, and he was unable to stop himself.

The lack of self control was the worst part of it.

Axel was a taken man. He was dating a wonderful girl named Manon, and she did so much for him. Axel knew he truly loved her, always had and probably always will. 

But somehow,  
after meeting Maxence,  
the romantic and sexual aspects of their relationship faded almost in an instant.

Most nights, Axel would spend with a hand wrapped around his shaft, legs spread almost uncomfortably wide as he let out small whimpers, his mind focused on only one thing.

Maxence.

Maxence eating Axel out, letting his lips curve around his puckered rim.

Maxence fucking into Axel slowly, groaning as he whispered the most filthy things into Axel’s ear, only meant for him to hear.

Maxence touching every crevice on Axel’s body, worshipping him as if he were a God.

Even when he was having sex with Manon, his devoted girlfriend, he would imagine the most inappropriate things.

As Manon was moaning delicately, running her fingers up and down Axel’s back, he would imagine him being in her spot, and Axel’s spot being swapped with Maxence instead. He would imagine Maxence fucking him, as he fucked his girlfriend.

And it was complete torture.

When is it going to end, he thinks.

When?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel receives a phone call from David, telling him that season 5 was gonna happen.
> 
> And every feeling he's ever felt for Maxence is suddenly switched back on.

FRI.  
AUG 9, 2019  
10:34AM

“Will you let me stay?”  
___________________

Receiving the call from David, telling him that the fifth season of Skam France was happening, Axel recalls as one of the happiest moments of his life.

Axel had to keep it together on the phone, keep it primarily professional, but once he had said his goodbyes and hung up, he couldn’t help but run around in circles, smile plastered on his face.

He had to text Maxence.  
Should he text Maxence? Did he already know?

He couldn’t believe he was going to work with Maxence again, see him every single day. Sure, he wasn’t gonna be the primary focus of the show anymore, but now that the season was about Arthur, or Robin, the boy squad would still play a big role in it.

Meaning there would be lots and lots of Maxence and Axel time.

The thought alone was enough to redevelop the butterflies he had felt for months.

His little Pomeranian, Ouba, just stared at him from across the room like he was an idiot. But Axel, being Axel, wasn’t gonna let her off the hook, as he ran over to her and gave her a big kiss on the forehead.

“You’re going to keep being friends with Brian, whether you like it or not.”

Ouba was thoroughly unimpressed.  
_____________________________

Axel wanted to talk to him. 

The longing Axel felt was growing larger and larger with every second surpassing.

Sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed Maxence more than he needed air.

He wanted to see him, he wanted everything about him. He was longing for him so badly that it almost hurt. 

A good kind of pain though, not the one that stings. 

A pain that makes your vision foggy, makes your mind focus on one person only, makes everything spin around in circles. 

And Axel was getting addicted to the pain. He wanted it more. 

"I have to text him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. x


End file.
